


Breaking into (your heart) school

by Yuulittledemon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Jokes, Choi Beomgyu Likes To Scare The Others, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hugs, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Protective Kang Taehyun, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin, Yeonjun's Dad Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: Hueningkai left his sports bag at school with his sister's phone in it. If he doesn't want his birthday ruined he'll have to go take it back. Thankfully he can count on his 4 amazing friends to break in into their school at night to get it.In this story follow TXT's journey of getting back Hyuka's bag! Featuring ghosts, friendship, late night swimming and Yeonjun's dad jokes!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Soobin & Everyone, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Everyone, Huening Kai & Everyone, Kang Taehyun & Everyone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Breaking into (your heart) school

Stars cover the midnight blue sky of this late hour of a Friday, not a single sound is heard besides those of a few cicadas and passing cars in the distance. But this beautiful silence of the night isn’t as peaceful as it usually is, as five boys in their late teens roam around in the streets, all too focused on their problem to notice how noisy they’re being despite their attempt at whispering.

“I don’t think it is a good idea to come here at this hour… now that I think about it.” A tight masculine voice exclaims, earning a shushing from his oldest friends. Awkwardly apologizing, the red hooded teen rephrases his sentence quietly as he walks closer to his group.

“You only realize it now?”, remarks without a blink the shorter boy, Taehyun, who’s only wearing an unbuttoned white shirt revealing a white top underneath and blue jeans despite the cold night, besides him. In attempt to stand up for himself Kai weakly punches Hyun on the arm and whines, clearly blushing from all the teasing despite the low lightening from the street lights.

Ignoring the youngest members of their group’s bickering, Soobin, the tallest of the bunch dressed in a blue coat and sweatpants, sighs, “We’re lucky they didn’t install any security cameras outside of school.” Locks from his hair falls on his eyes as he shakes his head at the idea of having to worry about avoiding cameras to get in.

With furrowed brows, the last in row wearing a striped sweater mutters, “If they hear five students broke trough at night they will soon.”, body shivering from the freezing breeze hitting his exposed hands and top of shoulders. He should have listened to Yeonjun’s warning and put on a coat or something warmer. But would he be Beomgyu if he listened to his older? Plus it would ruin his style. He already had to part ways with his favourite cap, don't ask too much of him.

“I didn’t know getting caught was in our plan.” Almost getting hit a second time, Taehyun is saved by their blue haired friend Yeonjun who brings in his voice of reason, hand up and all as if lecturing them, “Now everyone let’s stop talking about getting caught. We’re only going in to…”, a sudden silence envelops the group, “Actually, why are we going to school at one in the morning? I’m not against the idea and all but I still don’t know.”

Taehyun facepalms and mumbles some incoherent stuff while the other 02 liner lets out a nervous laugh. The silver haired is more sophisticated and instead threatens to strangle the oldest while Soobin sighs at his classmate, “Yeonjun-hyung, are you serious right now?”

“Now I know why he repeated a year…”, despite mumbling it, Yeonjun at his left heard Beomgyu clearly, “Hey! You repeated a year as well!”

“For medical reasons!”

“Last time I checked it still is 1 am and we’re outside so tone it down will you?” Falling back into a heavy silence due to Taehyun’s command, everyone continue to walk silently towards their school until Soobin takes it upon himself to inform his blue haired hyung on what they’re doing, “We’re looking for Hueningie’s phone. This idiot forgot his sports bag at school and it was in it.”

“Ah Huening-ah!” The oldest hisses, slowing his walking down and moving to the left end of their line to slap Kai’s shoulder, “Be more careful about your belongings!”, taking note of Taehyun’s glare, Yeonjun smiles while muttering an apology for his loud voice.

“Now that I think about it,” their attention fall on the silver haired walking ahead backwards to look properly at the youngest, arms crossed behind his head, “Why can’t you wait until Monday to get it? Surely you’re not that addicted to your phone.” Beomgyu shrugs his shoulder before adding,” You can always use your parent’s anyways.”

Kai holds his hand up to his mouth, trying his best to tone down his nervous laugh, “I took my sister’s phone instead of mine. I forgot to charge my phone the night before and since my parents don’t let me out without one they gave me my sister’s…”, Beomgyu bites his lip, rocking his head to the right, already understanding where all of this is going, “My sister said that if I don’t get her phone back she’s going to make my weekend a living hell… And you know what’s happening this Sunday…”

“Your 17th birthday.”

“My 17th birthday.”

The three oldest sigh from empathy while Taehyun pats his friend’s back. “Don’t worry we’re going to get that phone back. Where did you last put that bag?”

“Well…” Putting back some locks of hair behind his ear, Kai laughs awkwardly while avoiding his friend’s gaze, “That’s the problem, I don’t know.”

Beomgyu holds his arms up, walking up to Soobin, “Hold me before I hit him.” The youngest nervously laughs again until Taehyun takes a hold of his left arm, having changed places with him previously to do so, “It’s ok, it’ll be fun to visit our school at night, together.” Kai’s shoulder relaxes at Taehyun’s warm smile and he nods, imagining how it would be to check his classrooms at night with his friends and how different it would be from day.

“Yeah that’s why I accepted to come. Soobinie only mentioned to go to school at night and it sounds exiting y’know?” They all roll their eyes at the blue haired, “But if we have something to find as well it’s even more exiting! We’re like detectives and stuff… Yeah, it’s so cool!”

Clearing his throat, Hueningkai tugs at the end of his sweater, “Are we sure he’s the oldest?” Soobin sighs again and shakes his head at Yeonjun’s shining eyes, “His birth certificate does say 1999.” The silver haired and the brunette shake their head, not understanding how this childish guy who still watches kid’s channel could be turning 19 this year.

Mouth still hanging from the revelation and brows furrowed Taehyun asks, speechless, “Am I the only one shocked to hear that Soobin-hyung saw Yeonjun’s birth certificate? When do you ever see your friend’s birth certificate?!”

\----

“Check it out guys! It’s open!” Doing jazz hands after succesfully opening the main door of their school, Yeonjun looks around the entrance of the building with his phone in hand, flashlight on so they don’t end up bumping into anything. Not like having some light lower the chances of him colliding with anything, since it seems to be his specialty. Yeonjun shivers at the unfortunate memory of the English class’ door hitting him square in the face. Guess it’ll teach him for daydreaming too much of Soobin.

“Well that was quick”, Taehyun adds, still attached to Hueningkai who looks around at their lockers, pointing at one in particular earning the attention of his hyungs, “The bag didn’t fit in my locker so we don’t need to check there.”

“Great,” Beomgyu brings his hands to his shoulders before continuing, “we can cross that off our list of things to check so we can go back home before we freeze to death.”

“Yeah,” the blue haired sneers, “one of us should have told us to, I don’t know” ,he marks a pause to put emphasis on his last sentence, “bring something warm to wear because it’s _very_ cold outside _.”_

“Hyuka,” taking his attention off the two arguing, Kai hums at Taehyun who continues, “We had most of our morning classes together and I remember you having the bag with you. Did you have it after sport’s class?”

Stroking his head while playing back his day in mind, Kai stops walking in an attempt to focus harder, exhaustion making it almost impossible for him to focus, as each time he tries to do so it feels like his brain is retracting on itself and gives him a headache.

“I don’t really know. The only thing I remember doing is going back inside because Beomgyu-hyung was taking a lot of time changing.” A flash of his red bag in his class after sports crosses his mind, “But then again I think I had it when I went to science class afterwards.” Taehyun nods besides him and Kai can almost hear the wheels turning inside his head. How can he be so deep in thoughts when for him, even if it’s only Taehyun’s charming vanilla scent Kai notices, it distracts him as much as if he gets distracted because he didn’t get any sleep? Ugh, he’s too tired to have any of this make sense.

“I think we should make two groups so we can cover classrooms from this building faster. Since you only had science and math after sports we’ll be done easily. If we don’t find your bag there then we all go to the gym. What do you think?” Looking up at the rest of his friends, Taehyun smiles as everyone agrees with his plan.

“Then Soobin-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung will go to our math class, it’s the classroom across from yours,” the oldest nods, “While Beomgyu-hyung, Hueningie and I will go to our Science class which is on the second floor.” At the news Beomgyu groans and goes to Taehyun’s side, gripping his shoulder with wide eyes, “What? Can’t I go with them? I don’t want to climb allllll those stairs after a hard week of school… My body is really weak you know?”

Without meeting his hyung’s stare, Taehyun takes off Beomgyu’s hand off of him and tugs on Kai’s arm. “No, you’ll start a fight with Yeonjun-hyung again if you stay with them. Now let’s go if you don’t want to get home to your parents fuming because they realized you were gone.” The second year crosses his arms and glares at the blue haired who starts giggling, “Continue to giggle while you go to our math class where it was rumored a girl died while trying an impossible math test years ago.”

Once again Soobin feels like he is the only sane person in his group with Taehyun as he takes a hold of Yeonjun’s tense shoulder in an attempt to keep him going. “Hyung don’t listen to him, Beomgyu has an imagination like no other you know that.”

“But did you see how he said it? The guy said it as if he saw the ghost!” The oldest gasps as he takes Soobin’s arms making him shout, not at all expecting the sudden contact.

“WHAT IF WE SEE HER SOOBINIE?”

“Hyung calm down! Nothing’s going to happen, ghosts don’t exist we’re fine.” Stuttering a bit at the end, Soobin ends up taking Yeonjun’s hand to make his worries disappear at least a little (and not at all because it is comforting him). Beomgyu is pretty convincing, he has to admit, and he usually is a realist guy but at night and half in the dark his mind likes to play tricks on him. What if the ghost is real? A shiver runs down his spine. No Soobin, don’t leave Taehyun be the only one with a sane mind.

But what if?

“Curse you Beomgyu…”

\----

“ACHOO!” 

“AAAAH!” Realizing the noise is only Beomgyu sneezing, Taehyun turns and glares at his classmate who’s a stair below him, crossing his arms as he waits for the older to arrive besides him, “Next time warn us! You almost made Huening fall down the stairs!” Looking at the youngest besides Hyun clenching his heart and leaning against the wall, Beomgyu apologies, adding a forced smile, scared Taehyun might kill him if he doesn’t.

“It’s fine let’s just go before it takes us a year to find this freaking bag.”

Now Beomgyu knows why the others don’t bother looking for Taehyun when he doesn’t get his beauty sleep.

“Alright, lead the way.”

\----

“Hey, hey, Soobinie…” The said teen stops counting how many times he sighed this night as he meets his hyung’s gaze with tiny eyes, wishing to be in his warm bed, sleeping, and maybe dreaming about what he’ll do with his friends once they’ll finally be on holidays or, maybe, dream about how it’ll be like to date Yeonjun- Soobin pushes the thought away as he comes back in the present, Yeonjun’s lips in a pout as he whines about hating being ignored, “Sorry hyung, you were saying?”

“Why does a teacher wear sunglasses to school?” Scratch all this dreaming about what it’ll be like to date this guy, Soobin will never date anyone who tells daily bad jokes. Avoiding Yeonjun’s gaze by staring at the passing classroom’s doors, Soobin pouts as he furrow his eyebrows.

“Really, hyung?” The blue haired whines louder as he wiggles while never letting go of Soobin’s hand. It does warm the latter’s heart but only a little. It’s not at all making his ears burn and palms sweaty- oh no what if Yeonjun notices his sweaty hands?

“Ah come on Soobinie, why does a teacher wear sunglasses to school?” Finally accepting that he won’t hear the end of it if he doesn’t play along, Soobin shakes his head and, with an attempt at an energetic voice, asks, “I don’t know, why? Oh tell me Yeonjun-hyung, I’m dying to know.” It’s all worth it when Yeonjun smiles smugly at him, waddling a bit as he beams, “Because they have bright students!”

The blue haired’s belly laugh echoes through the halls and for a second Soobin fears the neighbors hearing his friend until he remembers being in his two building school and not at his loved home. If anyone heard him it would be his other friends and the skeletons their science classrooms have on the second floor. Maybe Yeonjun’s dad jokes aren’t that bad if it makes him forget about being alone in this scary place at night.

“Haha, oh I love this one really, it’s one of my favourite school jokes… Wanna hear another one?”

“I think I’m good hyung, plus look,” the youngest points at the second years’ math classroom, “we’re already here.”

“Wow,” Yeonjun raises his eyebrows, “that was quick. Wish our classrooms were this close to the main door as well.” Soobin pouts and agrees, “I want to be in second year of high school again.”

“Haha, you’re so cute Soobinie,” even if it hurts a bit to have his ears pulled, if it’s Yeonjun’s soft hands pulling them it doesn’t really matter. Plus Yeonjun’s adorable smile makes the pain go away so it’s a win-win situation. Hiding his face in his coat Soobin closes his eyes and sigh, since when did he become so cheesy?

“I wonder if we’ll have to go to the gym.” Yeonjun’s low and tired voice catches his attention. It surprises Soobin to see him this tired, but then again, Yeonjun is only human, like him.

“I’m kinda curious, how it would feel to be there at night?” The blue haired continues, looking around the classroom’s white painted walls, “Crossing the football and basketball field at night and then going to the pool…”, his electric blue eyes widen at the sudden idea, “What if we go into the pool! At night! Like they do in teen fiction!” his mouth turns into an ‘o’ shape that makes Soobin smile, his dimple unconsciously deepening, “It’s like the webtoons I read before going to sleep… Now I wanna go for a swim.”

Ignoring the effect Yeonjun’s cute pout has on him, and how his emotions matches those of a main character of a webtoon the older would read, Soobin turns his attention to the desks before him, searching for Hyuka’s before remarking, “Now that you mention it, it seems surreal to break into school at night.” Never in his life did Soobin think he’d be breaking any rules. His past self would probably consider him as a criminal. A knowing smile makes his way into his lips as he takes a glance at Yeonjun who’s looking around the classroom, humming a cheerful song. It’s all thanks to his friends that Soobin is able to loosen a little. What would he do without them?

“Yeah!” The 18 years old brings his fist to the air, doing a victory pose, “It’s not here!” Head titling to the side, a line forms between Soobin’s eyebrows, “Don’t you mean ‘it’s here!’ ?”

“Nope!” The teen comes again, “It’s not here!”

At Soobin’s evident confusion, Yeonjun rolls his eyes, “It’s not here so there’s a chance we’ll go to the gym! Are you even following? Jeez.”

Shaking his head once again at his friend’s behavior, his eyes follow Yeonjun’s movements as he hurries to the door after sending a message to their friends, making him chuckle despite his best effort not to. It draws the blue haired’s attention who smiles at him, eyes seeming to hold all the stars in the universe for a second.

“Let’s go back to the others Soobinie. Besides if you want to stay with your new friend, miss ghost, over there” At the mention of the ghost, the teen lets out a shout, his feet already taking him out of the classroom as he runs behind his older friend, hating how despite how he wants to hate Yeonjun for doing this to him he can’t help but love the guy. “You’re a monster hyung!!”

\----

“Did you hear that?” Taehyun takes a deep breath before shifting his attention from Kai’s adorable smile to Beomgyu’s widening eyes.

“Can you stop trying to scare us?” The 17 years old sighs again and takes a hold of his friend’s shoulder with his free hand, “Look, we too would love to be at home, so don’t make it harder for us, alright?”

It’s the other’s turn to sigh as he crosses his arms, “You’re right sorry. But I did hear something! I swear.” Taehyun nods and the silence of the night come back between them.

Kai tries his best to hide a yawn but fails to do so, leaning against Taehyun’s hold more and more as they walk closer to their science classroom. The oldest of the three massages his wrist as a burning sensation starts making itself known from holding his phone in an awkward position while Taehyun looks ahead, scratching his neck, wondering if they’re going to find Hyuka’s bag this easily.

“We’re here. Let’s get this done so we can finally go sleep.” The 02 liners agree as Beomgyu opens their science classroom's door, flashlight hitting the class’ whiteboard and teacher’s desk.

Looking around the class while Kai dazedly walks towards his desk, Taehyun’s attention is caught by a weird looking thing lying on the classroom’s floor. Despite still wearing his contacts, the brunette has a hard time figuring out what the thing is and, as he is about to take a hold of the unknown object, another hand hidden in a sweater beats him to it.

“Oh? What’s this?”, wonders Beomgyu, eyeing closely the weird looking doll, “Wait a second…” his eyes widen from realization, “Isn’t it Yeonjun-hyung’s?”

Having caught Kai’s attention, the latter is already at the other two’s side, arms around his friend’s shoulders, squinting his eyes and wanting to tear down paper for forgetting to take his glasses.

“It usually is attached to his bag though.” Beomgyu nods at Taehyun, his free hand resting on his cheek, wondering how the scary looking doll got in their science classroom in the first place.

Soobin and Yeonjun didn’t have science today and if they did, their classroom is nowhere near theirs, so why would he lose his belongings here? Plus, Yeonjun is extra careful with everything he owns so it doesn’t make any sense.

Sensing how much Beomgyu is trying to make sense of everything, Kai steals his attention by faking a cough, “Maybe our teacher saw it in the corridors and went to put it on her desk but it fell while she was trying to do so?”, his friend’s frown makes him stutter a little, “Or I don’t know maybe Yeonjun-hyung went to the wrong classroom?” the younger almost hides in shame at Taehyun’s ‘you tried’ smile and Beomgyu’s even more confused face.

“ I don’t know why we’re talking about it as if founding Yeonjun-hyung’s doll made him the suspect of a crime or something,” giggles a very much tired looking Taehyun who passes a hand through his hair, “plus it could just be hyung coming here to found you two, so he can tell you a joke he came up with. You know how he is.” They all nod in agreement, remembering how many times Yeonjun passed them in the hallway to tell them a joke he was proud of making up.

“Wait a second.” Kai and Taehyun look at each other, wondering what got their hyung in a sudden serious mood as he puts the doll on the teacher’s desk. “Huening did you look for your bag?” Shaking his head at his cadet’s embarrassed laugh, Beomgyu pushes his friend’s arm from his shoulder to go look for the bag, “You’d think since you need glasses you’d be sitting in front but no, you choose the farthest seat from the board against the window.” Taehyun chuckles, patting Kai’s back, “What a stereotypical main anime character.”

Shrugging at the lack of any bag, Beomgyu gets up from the floor and faces his friends, “Well kids it seems like we climbed all those stairs for nothing! It’s not there!” Squinting his eyes at the sudden light from Taehyun’s phone, the silver haired takes a hold of his friend’s wrist in attempt to make the phone more stable to read Yeonjun’s text.

“Seems like Soobin-hyung and Yeonjun-hyung got no luck as well,” Taehyun states after putting his phone in his pocket and taking back Kai’s left arm, “You know what that means.”

Shaking his head repeatedly Beomgyu closes the classroom’s door and turns around to his friends with a frown, “Oh no I’m not walking all the way to the gym, don’t make me do this come on.”

\----

“Woah the pool looks so good at night!!”

A few giggles leaves Taehyun’s mouth at Yeonjun’s exited shout, mouth agape from all the positive emotions he feels around his close friends. Besides him Kai is struggling to stay awake, his head on top of Taehyun’s and eyes barely open.

“I love how it smells!” Yeonjun takes a deep breath and coughs a little, “We love chlorine.”

“Never again…” a gruff voice mumbles at the entrance of the gym, “we’re never coming back on a Friday night to school… and walk all the way to the gym… ever again.” Soobin pats Beomgyu’s back, retracting his hand when the younger cries in pain and motions for him to leave him alone.

“Huening-ah! Come with me in the pool! It’s gonna wake you up.” Screaming at Yeonjun to not get in the pool, Soobin hides his face in his hands, sighing when the older takes off his jacket as well as his sweater and jumps into the pool, leaving him in his white t-shirt and gray trousers, as they all already took off their shoes and socks out of habit before coming into the gym. “Yeonjun-hyung why are you like this…”

“WOAH it’s so cold!!” Holding himself in hope of feeling warmer, Yeonjun roars of laughter at how stupid he must look. It feels good despite how cold he feels. “Come on guys!” Pouting while motioning for the others to join, Yeonjun’s eyes founds Soobin’s as he smirks, knowing the latter won’t be able to say no to him. “Soobinie, come on.” Using his most adorable face, he lets out a winning smile when he notices Soobin’s dimple and his avoiding gaze. “I’m just going to put my legs in,” the dark haired negotiates, cuffing his pants as he admits while hiding his face, “I still don’t know how to swim.”

Swimming up next to his friend, Yeonjun smiles up at him, forcing himself to not kiss his adorable pouting lips, “It’s alright Soobinie, I won’t force you.” Yeonjun swims near the end of the pool, coming with a smirk at his two youngest friends who are peacefully sitting on the diving board, despite Kai being a giant the two seem to fit fine on it, Taehyun playing with Kai’s hand on his own, seemingly lost in thoughts while Kai rests his head on his friend’s shoulder, still trying to stay awake despite his evident tiredness. They’re being perfect preys if you ask him.

“WATER FIGHT!” his shout echoes around the gym making the two almost fall into the pool from the sudden sound, Kai pulling just in time Taehyun against him so he doesn’t fall, shielding him from the water Yeonjun previously launched at them while Beomgyu shouts back, “CANON BALL!”, water going everywhere and this time, not missing Taehyun who shrieks, not expecting the water to be this cold.

“Oh you’re so on!” Forgetting all trace of tiredness, Kai jumps into the pool but not before taking off his hoodie, shouting like a dolphin as his body makes contact with the cold water. “Cold, cold, cold, cold.” Laughing hysterically, Beomgyu swims towards his shaking friend, taking him into an embrace in hopes to warm them up. “B-Beomgyu-hyung, it’s not r-really helping.” His teeth keep on chattering as he stutters, and Kai’s mouth gapes at how red his hands are. He doesn’t even dare imagining how red his ears must be.

“Looks like it’s you and me again.” Taehyun smiles up at Soobin who stands beside him looking at their friends, head shaking fondly. “It always is. Soobin-hyung, promise me you won’t leave me alone with them uh?” The rabbit looking guy meets his gaze as he smiles, eyes sparkling from the love he holds for his friends. Taehyun feels all 5 of their souls connected. It feels great to have such amazing friends.

“We should probably go look for Hueningie’s bag while they’re having fun.” Coming back to his senses but never letting go of this euphoric sensation, Taehyun nods at his friend and gets down from the diving board. “I’m going to go look for towels. They’re soon going to get all of their exhaustion back, so we better be ready to get them out of here.” Having heard Soobin’s mumbling before going, Taehyun’s smile widens. “Why do I always feel like their mom? I swear…”

\----

Hueningkai’s red bag in hand and everyone letting out a yawn every two seconds, our five good friends are back in the streets, all close to each other in an attempt of a line, Yeonjun glued to Soobin’s side with his head in his neck, Beomgyu and Kai huddled at each side of Taehyun to feel warmer.

“Nooo Soobin-ah, don’t leave I’m cold…” Feeling like a freezer, Yeonjun curses himself for being so dumb and going in the water at night as he wiggles closer to Soobin who tries his best to lean away from him, his hands pushing Yeonjun’s head away, “Hyung please stop, your hair is tickling me.”

The trio on their right snickers at the sight, Beomgyu imitating Yeonjun by rubbing his head on Taehyun’s who doesn’t say anything, too focused on their hyung’s funny interaction to mind. Kai’s smile fades, a yawn coming out again as he rubs his eyes, wishing to be home sooner.

“Thanks guys.” Everyone turn towards the youngest, “I’m sorry for asking you all to come with me at this hour.” He yawns again and offers a tired closed eye smile at Taehyun who brushes off some of his bangs out of his eyes, “However I’m not sorry for having fun,” Beomgyu pats his back in an encouraging manner, “It was so cool to be out at this hour with all of you, it felt like we were free to do whatever we want for once.” Kai looks at the duo on his left and sees them nod, “I didn’t do this on purpose but I’m glad I forgot my bag. I had a great time with you all.”

A comfortable silence envelops the group as they continue to walk back to their home. Everything feels so natural, Beomgyu’s arm around his shorter friend’s shoulder, Taehyun’s around Kai’s and Soobin’s head on Yeonjun’s. It all feels… like home.

Taking a deep breath, Kai looks up at the stars shining bright at him and wishes upon them to always be by his friend’s side.

“Oh,” Taehyun’s eyebrows raise in question as Kai chuckles nervously, “We forgot to take Yeonjun hyung’s doll with us. It’s still in science class.”

Beomgyu groans, “Oh hell no, we’re not going back!” Taehyun has a good time teasing him,“What if they see Yeonjun-hyung’s doll and realize we went to school at night?”

“Wait what do you mean my doll?”

Getting away from Taehyun and Kai’s teasing gazes, Beomgyu walks faster ahead as he hugs himself, “I’m not coming with you, go have fun going back to this haunted place, I don’t care.” Chuckling at the younger following a screaming-whispering Gyu, Soobin laughs harder at Yeonjun’s wide eyes.

“GUYS WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DOLL?? Don’t tell me its mister bear? Guys?”

“Hyung…” Soobin ruffles Yeonjun’s blue hair and puts his arm back around his friend’s shoulder, “Leave them, I’m sure everything’s fine.” Agreeing with a pout, Yeonjun takes his initial position against Soobin, a smile making its way into his face as he hears his younger friend’s laughs in the distance.

“What would we do without them?”

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH Look at that, 4K almost 5K what the hell. I wrote 2.8k at night till 04:30AM and the rest the same day but towards 05ish PM to 07:50 PM (with 1 break to eat with my family) on the same day (so 01/03/2020). Since I got my arcadia album I knew I would get inspired by the pictures and bam! I did! That's why they have the outfit they wear in the arcadia version! I really wanted this to be focused on everyone's dynamic but of course I can't help but write Yeonbin (and Tyunning lol). And also I don't know if anyone would read my fic if there wasn't any pairing but still, the story is more focused on everyone than 1 pairing.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! It was really fun to write, I had such a good time!! I hope I'll be able to write 4k fics in the future again. This is my first time writing more than 2.8K words haha. I really hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it ^^ ♥ Feel free to leave a comment if you want, I'd love to know what you thought!! Thank you, see you around!


End file.
